The Ethreal Monarch With The Crimson Blossoms
by Newborn Hope
Summary: Birthday present for The Bloody Red Queen Of Angst. Akito confines Yuki in order to take revenge and goes after Tohru who finally understands his true kindness a little too late.


**_A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEATH (The Bloody Red Queen Of Angst)!!! THIS IS FOR YOU, MY PRECIOUS CYBER SISTER! LOVE YOU TO TITAN (largest moon of Saturn) AND BACK! Delve in and let me know what your keen intellectual insight retains from this seriously long one shot that you might recognize._** ** _Disclaimer: Not claiming._**

* _~Sometimes, the most terrifying of the notions is the moment when no matter how desperately you struggle, you cannot wake up from a nightmare..._

Such was the notion presented to a silver haired teen. Had it been any other circumstances, he would've laughed at the way he kept blinking to convince himself it'll all vanish. Just after another blink. Maybe after the next one. Or perhaps another one. Just once more. Yet no matter how fast or hard he blinked, how much he pinched himself, the only option to resort to was to hold on to any semblance of sanity he had left in his conscious being.

There were times when he was almost certain he was going insane. And then there were times when he registered his surroundings in a new light. However, the instants that confused and scared him more were when he tried to remember who he was and why he was here.

With each passing day, his memories had begun to fade into nothing but blurred faces and echoing voices. Never before had he felt so helpless in life. Was this how he was supposed to die? Dementedly haunting words had begun echoing in his delusional mind.

 _"Akito, am I really that strange?" The voice was so pure, so innocent, so... naive, "Am I so strange that we have to hide that from everyone?"_ _"Yes." The slightly older sounding reply was bordering on malice, "You are that strange. You're a freak. They won't come near you. They'd hate you."_

"No..." He shook his head, "No..."

A certain face flashed in his already storming head, the delicate yet sharp features forming an impression of a cold sneer as a voice began to taunt him in venomous tones layered with hatred and anger, " _You're a freak. They'd hate you."_

He frowned.

 _They'd hate you..._

Amethyst eyes squinted shut.

 _They'd... hate... you..._

Pale hands clenched into tight fists.

... _They'd... HATE... you..._

His breathe escaped him in short bursts.

 _THEY'D... HATE... YOU... you're a freak.._.

The eyes snapped open. So wide, one could easily be lost in their endless depth. The fists unclenched in one swift move, each line clearly visible, red crescents marking his previously embedded fingernails. His breath hitched, caught in his parched throat.

 _You're a freak... a freak... a freak..._

"Shut up!" Yuki banged his head against the wall he was leaning on to support his weight, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pale hands shook as he ran them through his silver hair in frustration, amethyst eyes shut tight in mental turmoil.

But the harsh whispers didn't stop. They never stopped. No matter how hard he tried, how desperately he struggled, he could not achieve freedom.

All he had wanted to do was to go to the mall to get a birthday present for Tohru's oncoming birthday party she had invited him to for the next week. That was all.

One meager wish.

One simple desire.

He had left with Hatsaharu who had similar intentions. Their kind friend had seemed to invite every person of the Sohma family whom she had met. The two of them had parted ways at the mall, promising to meet back up at the food cafe after an hour. But there, being swept away by the crowd, Yuki had felt too suffocated and had stepped out to get some air for a short while.

Drawing in long, calming breaths, he hadn't realized that someone from the nearby alley was watching him very closely, like a hawk stalking each and every movement of its' prey. The mysterious shadow in the alley had crept up behind him silently and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Despite his super fast reflexes making him turn around sharply, Yuki hadn't been able to avoid the sweet-scented handkerchief pressed against his mouth and nose. His already weak bronchial tubes -recovering from suffocation- forced him to take in a breath and after that...

 _Nothing_.

When the silver haired teen had woken up from his sedated slumber and broke the walls of unconsciousness to register his surroundings through a haze of memories, his vision had clouded at the sight. The room itself was simple and dark with cemented walls and stone floor. However, there was a slightly ajar door present before him and from behind the other side of the door was a familiar face staring down at him, expressions twisted in amusement.

"A-Aki-..." Yuki coughed hoarsely, still trying to process the event that had transpired.

"Glad to know you didn't forget me, dear Yuki." The voice was cold and bitter tones of hatred under-layered it.

"Wh-why am I h-here?" The teen willed himself to ignore his dried, parched throat.

"I've been missing you lately." The mouth curled upwards in a venomous smirk, "That's all."

Yuki's eyes widened slightly before he attempted to calm his racing heart. He knew where he was. This was one of Akito's chambers reserved for people who dared to defy him. His stream of thoughts was broken abruptly as the wooden panels of the door clanked against the cemented wall when it was pushed open, allowing the dark haired man to step into the confinements of what Yuki could only describe as a prison.

Not realizing it, the silver haired teen backed up against the wall unintentionally in an attempt to distance himself from his tormentor. But it wasn't enough.

"You're a freak, Yuki." A voice singsonged, "And they'd all hate you."

 _It was never enough._

oooooooooooooo

' _I was so happy when you smiled, your smile breaks through the clouds of gray, far from the sunny days that lie in sleep, I was-'_

"Hello?"

" _Tohru?"_

"Hatsaharu! Hi!" Tohru immediately brightened up at the voice of the person she had accepted as a brother she'd never had. Haru was like that, caring about her but certainly not romantic. Their friendship was more of a sibling bondage.

Hatsaharu's voice was completely emotionless, unlike most of the times he used to call her, " _Is Yuki there?"_

"Um..." The serpent of confusion wrapped it's coil around the girl's mind, "No. Was he supposed to be here?"

She was even more puzzled when she heard an almost silent gasp from the speakers of her cellphone, " _I see. Can I talk to Kyo if he's around?"_

"Okay..." Tohru walked over the bathroom where Kyo was currently in the shower and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" The orange haired teen's voice was muffled behind the mahogany door.

"Kyo, Haru's on the phone. He wants to speak to you."

"Tell him to call me later." She heard Kyo mutter something under his breathe that sounded like 'money', 'rat' and 'stupid'.

Smiling at his antics, she diverted her attention towards the phone again, "I'm sorry Haru, Kyo's taking a shower and-"

" _Tohru, this is urgent. I need to talk to him now!"_

Unable to shake the uneasiness from her heart, the brunette knocked on the bathroom door once again.

"Now what?" Kyo's voice was agitated.

"Haru says he has to talk to you right now." For some unknown reason, her voice trembled a bit, "Kyo, please... maybe you should..."

"Fine..." The door opened as the orange haired teen stepped out, dripping wet and clad in pale blue jeans only. Taking the phone from the girl's grasp, he made no attempt to conceal his irritation, "What do you want? I swear if it's about-"

He was cut off as Haru snapped something at him. Tohru couldn't hear it clearly but she did catch Yuki's name.

"What do you mean?!" Kyo's eyes widened. Tohru raised her head as she saw an expression of shock and disbelief settle on her friend's face.

Kyo frowned as Hatsaharu filled him in. Yuki was missing. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach as the severity of the situation hit him, "Haru, are you sure? Maybe he-"

He was once again cut off as Hatsaharu almost yelled, " _Everywhere, Kyo! You think I'm lying? I've looked everywhere! That coffee place he goes to, the bookshop down the street, even the basement of that mall we went to! I can't find him anywhere!"_

"Calm down!" Kyo refrained from raising his voice as he turned his back to Tohru and stepped out on the balcony, "Calm down. We'll find him. Do you think he was sick? Or maybe he got lost."

" _He was fine. We went to the mall to get presents for Tohru's birthday. We just went separate ways and when I returned... he was nowhere."_ Haru was speaking rapidly. A trait that indicated he was very stressed out.

"Have you asked the people around? Maybe someone saw him..."

" _Two girls told me he went outside. Said he looked kinda pale. I figured his asthma might be acting up because of the crowd so he could have stepped outside for a bit of air. But when I asked the people around the area, no one had seen him."_

Kyo scratched at the pale green paint on the railing, absent-minded, "Where are you right now?"

" _At our apartment."_

"Stay there. I'm coming over. We'll go look for him." Kyo turned to grab his shirt and jacket and was met face to face with Tohru. The brunette was looking at him with a shocked and troubled expression.

" _Okay, I'll be waiting. Don't take too long._ " The call disconnected.

"Kyo..." Tohru took a step forward, "Kyo, what's going on?"

Kyo ran a hand through his orange hair, "Tohru, I have to go somewhere. It's best if you stay. Don't wait for me at dinner. I'll try to be back soon."

He was stopped as Tohru took hold of his arm desperately, "Please... Kyo, please tell me what happened. Is Yuki okay? Haru was saying something about him, wasn't he?"

The orange haired teen's face softened as he placed his hands on the girl's shoulders, "Yuki's missing. But don't worry. Haru and I will look for him. I'm sure he just got lost in the city somewhere."

"But... it's not like him... it's not like Yuki to forget his way..." Tohru felt a cold fear grasp her heart as she trembled, "He's not... he's never..."

"Tohru, listen to me." Kyo turned the brunette's face to meet her eyes, "He'll be fine. Don't worry. Haru and I are gonna look for him. I'll call you when we find him. It's important you stay behind. Do you understand?"

"Why don't you call the police?" Tohru hugged him tight, supporting both of them in one simple gesture.

"It's too risky to call them. They might find out about the Sohma curse. It's just a family rule not to involve any sort of officials." Kyo tightened his grip around the girl as she shivered again, "Anyway, just wait here. And stay calm. No crying." Brushing away the lone tear from her lashes, he loosened his grip and pecked her on the cheek, "I'll be back soon."

"Stay safe." Tohru walked to the front door with him and after bidding him farewell, started up on dinner, trying to occupy her mind instead of worrying about her friend. Her brother. Yes... Yuki and Haru... they were her brothers. Momiji was more like a younger sibling. And Kisa was her baby sister. So what if they were all different than her? Kindness could come in all shapes and forms. That's what her mother always told her. And it was kindness that had threaded all their hearts together in a garland of love and strength. It was an unbreakable chain. Hatori, Shigure and Ayame were her older brothers. That's how she saw them. And Akito...

Akito...

Akito hated Yuki. She had figured out that much on her own. Wait a second...

Akito hated yuki!

Tohru gasped. Could he be behind Yuki's mysterious disappearance?! She shook her head vigorously. Why would Akito abduct his own family member?

But he hated Yuki...

oooooooooooooo

A vicious back-handed slap sent Yuki reeling towards the unforgiving ground. Crimson essence leaking freely through various cuts and scrapes, he desperately tried to regain his breath.

"When are you gonna learn..." A cold voice drawled, a perfect epitome of calmness.

Yuki coughed. He had no intention of giving that man the satisfaction of seeing his pain. Broken and defeated. That's what he would end up being the longer he stayed there, and it was not in his abilities to stop the oncoming suffering. But one thing he was sure of, he still had a power over his tormentor, the power of hiding his emotions and not giving in to his harsh insulting words and numerous blows delivered to different parts of his already weakened body.

"You..." The man bent down, bringing his mouth closer to the teen's ear to whisper in the dark hatred he never tried to conceal, "Will... never... be... loved." He was speaking slowly, as though attempting to pour his words directly into the teen's mind, making him absorb them, making them stab his heart and bleed to death, "No one cares about you. Not your family... not your friends... not this world."

Despite his position, Yuki couldn't stop a small smile from reaching his bloodied lips. That man knew nothing about his life. Absolutely nothing.

"You are stupidly stubborn!" Akito rewarded the silver haired teen with another hit to the face. But this time, the pale cheek received a long cut from an obsidian ring present on the index finger of the striking hand. Crimson droplets began to drip down the laceration freely and Yuki winced, not having enough strength to wipe them away.

"Tears of blood... how poetic..." The raven haired man sneered coldly, "I wonder how long your pride is going to last though. A day? A week? A month? What then? No one's coming to save you, Yuki. Give up already and just...-"

"I'd rather die!" Yuki didn't know where did he find the strength to stand up but somehow, he had jumped to his feet and would've attacked the man before him for sure, had he not been chained to the wall. Sure, the chains were long enough not to restrict his movements, but there was a reason they were used to restrain him. He was helpless. He wasn't free anymore.

He was almost satisfied as the man took an involuntary step back at his sudden outburst. However, Akito quickly composed himself and a solid kick was dealt to the teen's already bruised ribs. As an audible 'crack' echoed, Yuki paled at the intense pain and stumbled, nearly collapsing. He leaned against the stony wall behind to support himself, glaring at Akito.

"That look of defiance is what brought you to this state. You're a fool if you think those brats are worried about you!" Akito's voice had raised a few decibels, "No one needs you! You're just a burden on them! You...-"

"I don't give a damn!" Yuki's voice was higher than Akito as he cut his statement off, "I couldn't care less about myself, Akito! Know why?! Because you can't break me! I am who I am and no one can change that! Not you! not them! no one!"

Akito's blood was boiling. In a fit of rage, he struck again and the teen doubled over, coughing as he was kneed in the chest. Gasping and wheezing, the silver haired teen coughed up a fair amount of blood and to his horror, the crimson flecks landed on the man's knee still pressed against his cracked ribs.

"You disgust me!" The raven haired man's anger was bordering on madness and Yuki could not stop him as hit after hit met it's mark.

Eventually, he slipped into oblivion, mildly aware of the pain that numbed his senses.

oooooooooooooo

 _Time Skip: 2 Weeks._

"Okay..." Kyo ran a hand through his orange hair in frustration, "We've looked for that damn rat everywhere..."

Hatsaharu glared at the teen, "Not everywhere. We haven't found him yet. That means we haven't checked properly."

Kyo refrained from snapping back at the dual haired teen as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Look, we've searched nearly the whole freaking district twice! What else can we do? If you think we've left some place, then name it and we'll look for him there."

The deal did sound appealing as Hatsaharu began to list off locations mentally, ' _From malls to parks… and even various hospitals (averting their eyes from the morgues beside them because they refused to believe one of them could hold their missing friend) .._.' His fists clenched tighter as he realized the bitter reality. They had indeed, searched everywhere. Each and every single place where Yuki could have gone to, or be sent to by some other means like an accident or something, they had looked for him in every nook and cranny of the region for miles and miles around. And every night, they had returned to their respective apartments with slumped shoulders, tired postures and disappointed gazes.

Kyo didn't miss the color draining from Haru's face as the younger teen pondered over the places they had missed and came up with nothing. He was about to speak when his cellphone rang in his pocket. Fishing it out, he frowned at the name before receiving the call, "Tohru, I told you to-"

" _Kyo_!" Tohru's voice was a frantic, " _Kyo, I'm so sorry! But please listen to me! IThinkIKnowWhereYukiMightBe!"_

"Whoa whoa, calm down." Kyo blinked, not missing Yuki's name, "Calm down and repeat slowly. I'm listening."

" _I said that I... I think I know where Yuki might be."_

"You what?!" The orange haired teen nearly dropped his cellphone and Hatsaharu gave him a dry look.

" _I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have thought it but I don't know, I was just so very worried and I got carried away with my thoughts and-"_ Tohru was still speaking quickly but at least Kyo could understand her words.

He attempted to talk as nicely as he could, "Tohru... you wanna stop rambling and get on with it?"

" _Oh I'm sorry!"_ Seriously? The brunette was apologizing for the third time in last fifteen seconds, amusing Kyo to some extent, " _I was just thinking how much you guys mean to me and how I've come to know all the Sohma family members... and Yuki and Haru are like brothers to me and Momiji and Kisa are my baby siblings and Ayame, Shigure and Hatori are like-"_

"Tohru..." The orange haired teen suppressed a sigh, "You're doing it again."

" _Oh I'm so sorry!_ " Okay... that was the fourth apology in a minute, give the girl a prize, " _What I wanted to say is, then I thought about Akito and I suddenly realized something. He hates Yuki. I'm really, really sorry for thinking like this,_ " Counting fifth apology and higher, " _But I've had this in my mind for a while now. I didn't mean to but you know that too, don't you? He dislikes Yuki... a lot from what I've heard so I was wondering if maybe he knew where Yuki could be."_

Kyo straightened up, how come they hadn't thought of it?! Instead of them, it had been the ordinary yet so very special unofficial member of the Sohma family who had been the one to think about that logic. He momentarily forgot to reply the brunette as he considered her speculation with a frown. No matter how much he doubted, the theory did not appear to be incorrect. Sure, it was just a hypothesis... but it wasn't baseless. It was structured upon a very solid phenomenon.

The phenomenon of hatred. Of abhorrence.

" _Hello? Kyo? Can you hear me? I'm sorr-"_ Tohru's voice was a bit panicked now, assuming she had angered the teen. But she didn't get a chance to complete her exclamation as Kyo spoke up.

"Are you kidding me?! You might actually be right!" He stood up and started pacing around, all the while holding the cellphone to his ear, "Tohru, you're a genius!"

He knew he had made the girl blush as she stammered, " _Oh, I... I was just... you know... I was just thinking and like...like I said, I just got carried away because-"_

Despite his current circumstances and more pressing matters like, say, finding a certain family member of his, Kyo laughed out loud at her embarrassment, "It's okay. You don't need to explain, I understand." He wasn't thankless. He made sure to give her the impression of his gratefulness despite feeling a little bit awkward and out of character, "Now take care and don't worry, you've helped more than we could ever ask of you. We'll go look for him there, Haru and I."

Hatsaharu frowned at him from his position at the table, supporting his head with one hand and stirring his black coffee with other.

" _Okay, be careful."_ Her voice trembled, " _Good luck, Kyo. I hope you find him soon."_

"We will, don't worry." Kyo disconnected the call before turning towards the younger teen.

Haru took a long swig of his coffee and stared at him, "What?"

"We're leaving. Finish your coffee."

"Leaving for where exactly?" Hatsaharu scowled, "Did your girlfriend came up with something?"

Kyo glared at him heatedly, "She's not my girlfriend! And we're going to whatever sick place Akito is keeping Yuki at, got it?"

Haru froze mid-sip, "Akito?"

"That's what she said." Kyo mumbled humorlessly, "Apparently Tohru remembered how much Akito hates Yuki and thought it up. We have to check it out."

Had it been any other situation, Hatsaharu would've laughed at the almost discernible traces of worry in Kyo's voice. Was the cat-boy actually worried about his rival? But no, the circumstances were too serious for him to make a joke of it. If whatever conclusion Tohru had reached was true, which it probably was since it wasn't that far-fetched, Yuki would be in deep, deep trouble. So deep that he could not come out of it unharmed if they didn't hurry.

However, comparing their levels of hotheadedness, Haru prided himself for being better than Kyo at keeping his head in emergencies and decided to analyze the logical aspects of their next step. They couldn't just barge in and demand Akito to let Yuki go. Not only was it a stupid move, but it was ineffective as well. Akito didn't take Yuki just so he could return him to them whenever they asked. Hatsaharu did not know of the man's plans, but the one absolute fact he knew was that things weren't good for Yuki. And whatever they did, they had to act fast otherwise it would be too late to save their brother.

Too late indeed.

oooooooooooooo

Shigure was sitting comfortably at the table, sipping some tea when the door to his small apartment opened loudly. Ever since the teenagers living with him had moved out, he had opted to carry on his writing business separately and independently. He now ran his own magazine and had various agreements with some publishers.

Although, the others often dropped by to visit and joined him for a snack every once in a while, including Yuki, Kyo and occasionally Haru, the one company he truly cherished was Tohru's presence. The sweet brunette never missed a single get-together of theirs.

That is... until today.

For today the hands of the clock kept ticking and there was no sign of either of them. He was beginning to get rather antsy. They hadn't called him to explain their brief absence and they hadn't shown up at his place.

But now, when his door was banged open, he finally let out a breathe, "Kyo... please don't release your anger over Yuki on my poor, poor door. You know how time-taking it is to repair it back."

However, it was Hatsaharu who gasped out instead of the hot-headed teen, "Shi-gu-re... we... need to... ask you... something."

"Haru?" The man blinked at his breathlessness, "What's wrong? Why are you all out of breath?"

"Yu-" Haru was pushed aside by Kyo who looked equally flustered.

"Me?" Shigure raised an eyebrow.

"Not you! Why do you think everything is about you?! It's Yuki, damn it!" Kyo rounded up on the man.

Shigure couldn't hide his curiosity now, "What about him?"

"Where can he be if the situation involves Akito?" Hatsaharu had finally caught his breath and was now peering down at the him impassively.

"Well... wait, what?!" The man was certainly not expecting that question, "What do you mean?"

"We mean..." Gritting his teeth, Kyo ground out, "Where can Akito hide him?"

Shigure sat up straighter, "Hide? What's going on?"

"We don't have time to explain." Hatsaharu deadpanned, "Yuki is missing. And we think Akito has something to do with this. Do you know where he might be keeping him?"

"Hold on you guys..." The man trailed off in thought, "If you guys are sure about it... because you can't just go demand Yuki back if Akito has taken him... are you implying you're gonna infiltrate the main house?"

"The main house?" Kyo scrutinized his gaze.

Shigure decided he had no other choice but to disclose the existence of Akito's chambers, "Listen, under the main house, Akito has a few hidden chambers where he often retreats to when he likes. I'm not sure what goes on in there but-"

"Hang on, under the main house, like... underground?" Hatsaharu narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." The man nodded grimly, "It's a family secret that no one but Kureno, Hatori and I know. As I was saying earlier, I'm not sure what happens in there but if Akito got his hands on Yuki, then it's quite possible he might be keeping him there."

An underground chamber... away from sunlight... away from _hope_... Hatsaharu shuddered. He shifted his gaze towards Kyo who was tensely clenching his fists, no doubt in anger and frustration. Of course, he never thought he'd live to see the day when the orange haired teen would be worried about his rival this much.

"Okay... we'll check it out." Kyo got up to leave, "Anything else we should know?"

There was no hesitation in Shigure's voice, "Yes. If Yuki is there, then there's a chance Akito... didn't exactly go easy on him. So just hurry. And be careful." He too, was aware of the prospect that they could not... could never involve the authorities or the police. For Akito had his hands stained many, many times with... unfinished business simply because it was a nuisance. As for Shigure himself, he simply didn't have enough courage to face the wrath of the head of Sohma family.

He moved to stand up before remembering something, "Oh, and take this." Rummaging through one of the drawers, he held out an inhaler to Kyo, "It's Yuki's spare one. You might need it if... if he's still breathing when you get to him."

And in stunned silence, the two teens ran out without saying another word.

' _Hang in there, Yuki...'_

oooooooooooooo

 _Time Skip: 1 Week._

How long had he been there for? A week? A month? He had lost track after the first four days. And he didn't care anymore. It was always the same. Same walls, same plain door, same pain, same eyes.

Same obsidian, haunting eyes.

Yuki coughed, not caring about the new addition to the crimson stains on the sleeve of his blue shirt as he pressed his arm against his mouth to stifle his wheezing. He was conscious enough to know that he was burning with a fever and his asthma kept acting up, often leaving him reeling breathlessly and eventually embracing a fitful sleep plagued by nightmares when he was too exhausted to resist against his weakness.

Though one thing that bothered him the most was a simple question. Why hadn't anyone found him yet? He knew he was in Akito's chamber, he knew it was impossible to escape on his own, but he also knew that the chambers weren't a secret to the rest of the family. Sure, no one ever stepped into those stony confinements because of Akito's lingering fear, however, the older members of the family knew about them. He wasn't too sure of the teenagers but what about those who were well aware?

" _You're a freak. They'll all hate you..._ "

"Hate... me?" His voice trembled slightly, "Hate me?"

' _They'll all hate you. Because you're not good enough. Because you're cursed. Because you're a freak. Because you're a pathetic weakling. Because you deserve it. Because you're worthless.'_

His subconscious informed him, going over many, many reasons as to why he had to be hated by the rest of the world. Shunned. Despised. Loathed. Abhorred. Avoided and ignored. Forever.

' _You can erase my memories. But afterwards, promise you'll still be my friend?'_

Amethyst eyes widened a fraction as he gasped like a fish out of the water. She... she hated him too?

' _You can erase my memories.'_

Did she say that out of courage or out of hatred? Yuki frowned. Did she want her memories to be erased because she cared about their secret curse? Or because she wanted to forget him and never remember him again? Was it because of love? Or hatred?

Love? Hatred?

She loved him? She hated him?

He didn't know anymore. He couldn't bring himself to think about it. It was simply too confusing for his tired mind. Exhausted beyond comprehension, he closed his eyes involuntarily as more faces swarmed the vision of his insight.

' _Come on, you damn rat! Hurry up already! What the hell are you waiting for?! I'm so going to win this time!'_ A sharp, rough voice filled with raw anger and determination. A face burning with the desire to prove something, easily distinguishable hair the color of molten lava.

"Kyo..." Yuki found himself whispering, "I... knew... you'd win... I... can't..."

Another handsome face flashed through the haze that clouded his mind, ' _Yuki, you're really not supposed to over-do it when you're sick.'_

"Haru... sorry..." Despite being closed tightly, amethyst eyes could not prevent the lone crystalline droplet that slipped through the barrier of long lashes, "For... worrying... you... again..."

" _Yuki! I will do everything in my power to meet you half way, my brother!"_ One of the countless voices that always managed to ruin his pleasant mood. Silver hair much to similar to his own -except the length- framing two hazel green orbs.

" _Awww Yuki, why are you glaring at me like that? What did I do?"_ A tan complexion harboring dark hair and traditional Japanese features.

Yes... he still remembered. He hadn't completely lost himself. His sanity proved it's existence by showing him brief snippets of his semblance to a normal life. There were people he cared about. And who cared about him. Who would notice that he was missing. Who would -hopefully- lookout for him. At least he thought they would.

Yuki coughed again, his chest aching from the numerous blows dealt to his already fragile ribs. He felt tired. So very tired. He wanted to sleep but none came to him.

Face after face appeared from within the deepest confinements of his memories. Momiji singing that song he'd made, Hatori examining his fever, Kisa smiling, Arisa and Saki joining them for a game of 'Rich Man, Poor Man', Kagura bandaging his arm, class mates from school, the hosts from their vacational trip at the hot springs, his mother who left him, a picture of Kyoko Honda, eventually it all jumbled up and yet another face took form.

' _You know, my mom used to tell me that kindness can come in all shapes and sizes. Your kindness is like a candle, Yuki. I can feel it light up, and I just want to smile. It's that kind of kindness.'_

A haunted smile ghosted on his dry, cracked and split lips for a moment before disappearing as the same voice echoed again, reverberating through his delirium, ' _A rice ball doesn't belong in a fruits basket.'_

And that was the core of his life. The roles had been reversed. He knew it. She was the one who had found her place in the fruits basket and he was the one who had been tossed out and alienated _. He_ was the rice ball that didn't belong in the fruits basket... _her_ fruits basket.

"I think..." Silver-gray bangs concealed the pain-filled amethyst eyes from the cold, dreaded world around them and a tired smile danced faintly on the ghostly pale face as the young man spoke brokenly, agony refracting through each word as light would bend through a prism, multiplying from one to seven, beautiful, enchanting but still so very delicate.

He could see the light. He could hear his name being called, echoing in his head like a sorcerer's chanting over and over again.

"I think... I'm... ready..."

And the reverberating incantation stopped altogether.

oooooooooooooo

Kyo gingerly plucked another twig from his hair as he peeked through the bushes he and Hatsaharu were hiding within. Shadows easily camouflaged Haru's black and white attire but Kyo was a totally different matter. His vibrant orange hair and red jacket weren't that hard to notice from a distance if anyone walked by. They had currently taken cover in the eastern yard of Sohma's main residence. From the information they had managed to gather, Yuki was most probably in the northern, more deeper part of the pavilion. At least that was the direction Shigure had provided them with, pointing out that the entrance to Akito's underground chambers was somewhere around that side.

Haru bit his lip as he looked around for a route to follow, "Hey, Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... do you think Yuki... I mean, is he..."

Kyo's head whipped around as he rewarded his companion with a glare, "That damn rat is fine! He's too stubborn to die, you hear me?! He's probably just waiting for us to save his sorry hooves and get this party over with!"

Hatsaharu heaved a sigh and continued staring off in space, "You know... it would kinda suck anyway if anything happens to him."

His solemn tone dampened Kyo's mood as well, "Yeah, it just... wouldn't be the same. Now shut up. We need to move."

Silently and stealthily, both teens made their way through clusters of bushes and trees until they came face to face with the entrance to northern wing. Hatsaharu cautiously tried to open the window a few feet away from their destination. They'd just go through hallways instead of the obvious gateway. Kyo sidestepped him when he failed to open the latch. The orange haired teen simply pulled an arm back and punched through the glass, getting a hold of the lock and opening it.

"If someone hears us, I'm blaming you." Haru mumbled under his breath but followed Kyo in anyway as he climbed through the now shattered window.

Truthfully, the teens had never been to this part of the building and thus, had no idea where to go. Shigure had given them a vague idea about the layout of the building but it wasn't enough when it came to putting the plan into action. So the two decided to just look around and keep their guards up.

Deciding to split on Kyo's demand, -even though Haru was against it-, the two apprehensively wandered around, quietly checking through each door and window they would come across. They had already descended two flights of stairs though but that did nothing to quell their nervousness.

Kyo slowly opened yet another mysterious door a fraction of an inch and looked inside. It was empty. The teen took a deep breath. He had gone through almost all of the left portion, Haru had taken the right side. He mildly wondered how his cousin was holding up but dismissed the thought as he found himself staring at a lone door in a far corner, presumably the very back of the mansion.

Hatsaharu made his way quickly from door after door, lingering at each entrance for not more than a few milliseconds. Yuki couldn't spare much time, the teen was well aware of that fact. Certainly, their head of family wouldn't have gone easy on him. He bit back a curse, closing the door to a seemingly empty meditation room. Straightening back, he squinted at a familiar orange hue as he discovered there was only one door left with a small stairway leading towards it's entrance.

Kyo was startled out of his reverie as Haru approached him solemnly. Anticipation gnawed at his instincts as he stared at the other teen before shifting his gaze towards the door. It was an ordinary plain wooden door, tastefully painted black and thus, giving it a forlorn look. But the most foreboding thing about that door...

Was the crimson splatter next to an equally red handprint that tainted it…

oooooooooooooo

"I wonder if Kyo and Hatsaharu are okay..." Tohru dried one plate after another methodically, pondering over the events probably unfolding at the Sohma's main residence. The hours that had passed by meanwhile seemed to stretch enough to last a century each. And yet, no one had come to her door -even when she checked twice, keeping it unlocked just in case Kyo and Haru returned- bearing some sort of news regarding Yuki.

"Yuki... he's never done anything wrong. He's too kind and gentle. He wouldn't hurt a fly on purpose. Except... well..." Tohru paused to remember the countless times she had witnessed him brawling with Kyo.

"Well... I suppose their rivalry goes way back than this. It's their instinct. Cat and mouse. They just can't help it." She smiled slightly at the memories, now placing the dishes back in their respective places.

"But still... why does Akito hate Yuki so much? Why can't they just... tolerate each other? Why would-"

" _You shouldn't judge a book by its' cover, miss Honda."_ The voice was so cold that the temperature around Tohru seemed to drop down a few degrees as she whipped around, stunned.

"Wh-who's there?"

"I've been tolerating that boy ever since he were a mere child. A pathetic, helpless child." A black-clad figure stepped out of the shadows.

"A-Akito...? I... I..." The sweet girl stammered, completely caught off-guard.

Akito took another step forward, almost towering over her, "Why do you think I allowed you to live with him? Why do you think I let him attend that school full of brats?! Why do you think I didn't put him out of his misery when I had the chance?! WHY DO YOU THINK I SAVED HIS LIFE WHEN I COULD'VE KILLED HIM INSTEAD??!!!"

"You... you saved him?" Tohru, though extremely intimidated by the rhetorical questions being yelled at her, couldn't keep the curiosity out of her tone, "How...?"

A venomous glint sparked wildly in obsidian eyes, "That's right. His snob of a mother threw him at my doorstep, claiming he was a freak of nature. I was the one who took him in that night. I should have left him in that snow for a few more hours but no! I decided to take pity on him! And look where this brought me! He grew up to be disobedient and insolent! Just like his damned father!"

"F-father?" Tohru's chocolate brown eyes widened, "He has a father?!"

"Correction, _had_." Akito's menacing expression twisted into one of pure hatred, "He dared to defy me. I ripped his heart out with my bare hands!" His eyes reflected a wild, insane fire now, "I was the one who murdered him in cold blood!"

Tohru scrambled back into the wall, a hand going to her mouth to stifle the sobs. She was speechless. Yuki. Kind, gentle Yuki. Charming everyone with his calm and collected personality. This was the horror, the turmoil etched within his past. This was what broke him and rebuilt him. This was what made him so... so isolated. So alone. A child always cries for his mother when he's hurt. But... but... -Tears flowed on her cheeks freely now- what was a child to do when his mother abandoned him to pick himself up? Having no choice but to create an impenetrable fort around himself to protect his wounded spirit for the rest of his life with no one else there to support him. This sensation alone was enough to drive a knife through one's heart. Yuki. Kind, gentle Yuki.

Yuki. Broken, lonely Yuki.

oooooooooooooo

"Hurry up!" Kyo glared at the door intently, directing his statement towards the person currently picking the lock with a hairpin.

"Almost done... and... there." Haru straightened back as the door opened with a silent, ominous creek.

Both teens stepped inside, feeling apprehensive by the gloomy darkness.

"Yuki? Are you in here?" Hatsaharu called out quietly, "Yuki? Hey Yu..."

The teen trailed off at the sight of a figure, lying on the floor, covered in shadows. Now that everything was still and silent, the two could easily hear the silhouette trying to draw in shuddering breaths, almost as if the person were dying. And then abruptly, the breathing stopped altogether.

Kyo was frozen on his spot as Haru rushed towards the form, kneeling beside it, "Yuki?! Yuki! NO!" He quickly felt for a pulse, a heart beat, a breath. Any sign of life. He shook the teen roughly, desperately, inwardly begging those familiar amethyst orbs to open once more.

Snapping out of his reverie, the orange haired teen bent over the one being whom he considered his strongest rival. To his utter shock, Kyo couldn't recognize him. For this was the face of a dying soul. Pale and marred with bruises. Dark circles under the sealed eyes, bloodied lips slightly parted. "Is... is he...?"

Hatsaharu looked up at him with haunted eyes, eyes that screamed bloody murder, "I'm gonna kill him. I swear I'm gonna kill Akito."

oooooooooooooo

Akito smirked in satisfaction at the girl crying silently in front of him. He had her cornered. He could easily drive the pocket-knife present in his pocket through her. But he wouldn't. Not yet. This torment wasn't over.

He stretched a hand out towards her, taking a strand of her soft brown locks, twirling it idly as she tried to stifle her whimpers, "Tell me something, miss Honda." He was honestly intrigued at those crystalline tear droplets. They were pure and sincere, not faked at all, "Why do you even bother with things that are beyond repair? Why not let them be erased from this world like they're supposed to be?"

"Because..." Tohru finally found the strength to stand up on shaky legs, her head bowed low to hide her eyes as she whispered, "Because Yuki is not a thing. Kyo is not a thing. And the same goes for Hatsaharu, Momiji, Kisa and the others. They're living humans who can feel pain and love Akito, can't you see?" Mustering up all her courage, she raised her head to meet his cold gaze evenly, "Even if they're different, they still have the right to live the life they want. All of them! And especially Yuki and Kyo!"

"Enough!" Akito back-handed the girl viciously, his tone harsh as he lost all form of self-control, "What do you know about it?! They're all monsters! And I'm the one who keeps them chained! I'm the one they look up to!"

"You're wrong, Akito." The brunette stood yet again, knees quivering to give away as she whipped her head up, "They're afraid of you! In their eyes, you're the monster! Akito, I may not know anything about you but I do know that all of you deserve to smile! To laugh! To be free! And the one who deserves it the most... is you!"

Akito lashed out at the teen again but to his horror, her much smaller hand rose and gripped his arm fiercely, effectively preventing the hit as she stood her ground firmly, a newfound strength glowing in her deep, warm eyes.

The raven haired man took an involuntary step back, eyes wide in shock.

She scared him. She weakened him.

oooooooooooooo

Hatsaharu gently lifted Yuki up, hugging him close as he shook, his throat closing up, "Yuki... please... please..." His eyes were shut tightly, trying to prevent the tears of empathy from sliding down his olive toned cheeks.

"Damn it!" Kyo slammed his fist into the floor, slumping beside the motionless teen as well.

"His hand..." Haru muttered, ignoring the orange haired youth, "It's cold... so very cold. Why? Why him? Of all the people in this God-damned hell of a world, why him?!" His voice rose a few decibels in volume, "Why couldn't it have been me instead?! Why did-"

"Shut up!" Kyo finally snapped, throwing a not-so-subtle punch at the others' shoulder, "Pull yourself together, will you?! Don't turn black on me now!"

Haru blinked, "You're right." His voice returned back to its' usual impassive tone, except for the fact that he sounded abnormally emotionless, reverting into a state of detachment.

"We need to... we need to try CPR or something..." Kyo trailed off, gazing down at the teen in Haru's arms, "It's only been a few minutes. We have to... we've got to bring him back. No matter what."

Surprised by the determination of his companion, Hatsaharu lied Yuki down carefully, preparing to administer what was asked of him. Now he was thankful for paying attention in his Health class.

Placing both his hands in position over the teen's chest, he began the compressions.

 _One..._ _Two..._ _Three..._

Panting slightly from the exertion, he completed the cycle of thirty compressions and bent over to check the breathing. When he felt none, placing a hand on Yuki's forehead and two fingers under his chin, he gently tilted his head back for the rescue breaths.

 _One..._ _Two..._

Kyo watched the two, tan face showing worry as he strained his ears to pick up the sound of footsteps outside as well. He was the only one who could defend those two at the moment, and the responsibility weighed on his shoulders heavily as he tried to keep his guard up despite the situation.

Tension gnawing at his nerves, Hatsaharu continued performing the procedure. ' _One... two... three... four... five... come on Yuki._..' he gritted his teeth in frustration as his efforts became more desperate, _'come on... you can do this...'_

Time ticked by without yielding a result. Perspiration gathered on Haru's handsome face as he tried to resuscitate his friend, his brother, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" Kyo couldn't take it any longer and dropped down across the teen, "Don't you dare die on me, you damn rat! If you give up, I'll kill you!" And without thinking, he swung his fist back before punching Yuki.

Right over his heart.

Horrified, Hatsaharu glared at him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! He's-" He was cut off by a gasp. Then another. And another. Glancing down at the unconscious teen, he forgot his reprimanding speech as he saw the supposedly dead youth desperately trying to draw in breaths.

Kyo's eyes widened significantly at the sight. The miracle. He shifted his gaze towards his fist in amazement before Haru's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"His asthma!"

Moving sharply, he pulled the inhaler out, handing it to the other, who in turn, pressed it to Yuki's blood-tainted lips. The teen's respiration finally began to stabilize and he coughed hoarsely.

"Yuki?" Hatsaharu bent over him, "Can you hear me?"

Amethyst eyes opened slowly, clouded with pain and confusion as they blinked heavily before closing again.

The dual haired teen shook him gently, "Hey now, don't fall asleep. Stay with me."

But Yuki simply couldn't keep his orbs open for more than a few seconds. His surroundings kept swarming in and out of focus, making him feel dizzy as he tried in vain to comprehend what was going on around him.

So he was still alive somehow. There was someone shaking him lightly. His own hand was being held in another warmer one. His whole body ached from Akito's torment, especially his chest.

He gasped at the sudden revelation, "A-Ak-Aki-to..."

Hatsaharu's brow raised as he stared down at his friend, "Nah. I'm too gorgeous to be him. It's me, Haru."

"H-Haru...?" Yuki felt as though his throat had been replaced by sandpaper. However, this new discovery was... comforting, to say the least. That someone who cared about him -and whom he cared about- was present beside him. Unless he was hallucinating again due to his constantly raging fever like he had done a few times before. There was only one way to find out. He gathered all his strength into shakily lifting a hand towards the familiar face, "S-Stay..."

And at that moment, Haru understood everything. All that had happened to the teen he considered his brother. Horrible acts that drove him to not believe what he was seeing and instead, pleading him to confirm it wasn't a dream. Desperately trying to connect himself to reality and maintain whatever sanity he had left.

The teen wasted no time in grasping the quivering hand tightly, "I will. I promise."

Kyo, feeling slightly awkward since he was never good with emotions -except anger, though a certain brunette girl had definitely changed that- opted for opening the door as quietly as he could to peek outside. The hallway was empty. Deserted like the rest of the house since most of the family members had taken a trip to the hot springs that week.

Turning back towards the other two, the teen cleared his throat to gain their attention, "We should get going."

Hatsaharu tilted his head, inclining it at an angle to meet amethyst eyes, "We're gonna get you out of here, Yuki. Can you walk if I support you?"

The pale teen tried to comprehend the question, no longer used to the gentle tones Haru always expressed around him. Whatever he'd gone through during his stay at that horrid place had diminished his spirit tremendously. Nevertheless, the longer he spent in that room, the more antsy and restless he felt, now that his freedom was just a few steps away.

"I..." Yuki frowned at his hoarse voice before straining his vocal chords once more, "I th-think so."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Hatsaharu gave him a lop-sided grin, masking his worry successfully.

Placing a lean -but strong- arm behind the teen's shoulders, he helped him up slowly till he was sitting upright. His ribs had obviously been damaged to the extent where he couldn't even move an inch without wincing in pain and labored breathing.

Kyo, who had been watching the two stoically, felt something twist restlessly in the bottom of his stomach at the sight of his rival. Purple bruises marring his ashen skin here and there, blood dried and caked in some places, shaky movements that clashed with the usual grace he always seemed to display, his frame much thinner than the orange haired teen used to remember. Had the situation been different, he would've accused Yuki of being anorexic.

Smirking at the thought, Kyo dismissed it and moved to aid the teen. It was the least he could do. Help took priority over rivalry.

Yuki grimaced as waves of pain ran through his cracked ribs and sore muscles. He tried to focus on the grip he had on Hatsaharu's hand as he coughed, a hand going to his chest. Perhaps he had moved too quickly.

Hatsaharu frowned at the crimson specks that left the wheezing teen as he rubbed and patted his back soothingly. When his coughing and hacking subsided, the two tried again, this time, managing to stand up, albeit the silver haired teen leaning heavily on his friend to maintain his stability.

Kyo opened the door wider and strode over to the teens. Tugging Yuki's other arm over his shoulders, he gestured towards their exit portal with his head, "Well? Are you waiting for a formal invitation? Lets go!"

"K-Kyo?" Yuki blinked in surprise, not expecting the orange haired youth to support his unbalanced stupor.

"What?" Kyo carefully kept his glance averted in front of him, not meeting the eyes of his rival.

Yuki searched his face for an explanation before sighing, "Nothing."

"Come on then, rat-boy! We don't have all day to sit in this god-forsaken place and chit-chat! Save it for later!" Kyo scoffed.

Hatsaharu glared at the teen, daring him to continue but decided not to intervene. Sometimes, being an observer was much better than being a participant. Especially when rivalry and awkward moments were involved. However, playing the role of peacemaker to diffuse the tension since he had no idea what sort of comments would set Yuki off if he took them to heart, he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for the others to hear, "Well, I would transform and carry you like I did that one time but sadly, Kyo's girliness is too contagious for him to be hugged."

"Shut up!" The orange haired teen scowled. But the slight smile on Yuki's pale face and the smallest flicker of light in his dulled eyes was enough to assure them that he would be fine. Eventually.

Together, the three stepped outside, leaving the confinements behind and moving towards freedom.

oooooooooooooo

Something had to be done. Akito glared at the girl standing before him. The brunette had caught him off guard. She revolted him. How dare she counter his words when no one else would?!

Tohru's chocolate brown eyes that were usually radiant with warmth were currently depicting a strong-willed defiance and pain, so raw and angry that it repulsed the raven haired man.

"What do you know about us?! About me?! Don't delude yourself into self-satisfying lies, miss Honda! Just because you pretend to understand doesn't mean you do! You have no idea how hard it's been! You don't know-..."

"Akito, I know enough about you all to judge you!" Tear droplets resided on the girl's lashes, "And that's why I'm begging you! Please! Please don't hurt Yuki like that! I know you're not a monster. Deep down, you're secretly just afraid of love itself. You don't want to care about someone because you can't deal with the loss. I can see it in your eyes. In your entire persona! You were once loved too, weren't you?!"

Yes... he was once loved. And the heartbreak it brought along was like a poison slowly spreading through his veins, corrupting his very soul. The despair that led to betrayal and once his hands wrapped around the blade, they could not stop slashing. His ears still rung with screams. His screams, her screams. And then the deafening silence that told the tales etched amidst a lifetime compressed within a single night.

The next day he had found a bundle by his door. Pale blue blanket wrapped around an infant with silvery hair. He still remembered how maniacally had he laughed at the irony. She had been in a vengeful mood. Oh, but Akito was much more skilled and creative when it came to revenge.

And that was exactly why he had decided to keep her son alive.

oooooooooooooo

"Which way was it again?" Kyo scowled at the road sign nearby.

They had decided to take Yuki to Kyo's place since it was closer than his own apartment that he shared with Haru. From there, they would call Hatori who would have to cut his vacation short and return. The Sohma springs were just a few miles far anyway.

Hatsuharu suppressed a sigh as he adjusted his grip on Yuki's arm. The teen was panting roughly, exertion taking it's toll on him. But at least his mind was functioning properly now, "The previous signboard said to take a right and then right again."

"Well I think we turned left a minute ago! Your sense of direction sucks!"

"It's not my fault you can't tell between a right or left! You were the one walking ahead of me!"

Yuki blinked as his cousins bickered back and forth, seemingly forgetting about their current situation. He tried to speak up but his throat was so dry that his vocal chords refused to work. He needed water or else he was going to black-out again. Yet his supposed "rescuers" were too busy at the moment, putting down one another.

"Wa...water..." His voice was merely above a whisper, unable to get enough attention, "Haru..."

The pointless argument came to an abrupt stop as Yuki stumbled, eyes closing against their own accord and knees buckling under him.

"Yuki?!" Hatsuharu quickly supported the rest of his weight, keeping him somewhat upright as Kyo turned to help. Together, they brought the semi-conscious teen over to a bench a few meters away and Haru bent over him, gently tapping his cheek, "Hey, can you hear me?"

Kyo didn't quite catch what Yuki mumbled but the dual haired teen straightened immediately, turning towards him, "Kyo, he needs water. There's a convenience store down this block. See if they have a bottle or two."

Nodding, the orange haired teen jogged ahead and disappeared quickly.

Haru glanced at Yuki again, rubbing his hand soothingly, "Hang in there, Yuki."

Thankfully, Kyo didn't take too long and the teen spotted flaming orange hair just a few minutes ago, soon followed by their owner huffing and muttering about the lazy salesgirl who wanted to wait for her nail paint to dry off.

Cracking the seal open, Hatsuharu wasted no time in pressing the bottle to his friend's lips. Yuki nearly drank half of it before he choked and started coughing but this time, his breathing was less ragged. Amethyst eyes finally opened properly and he blinked a few times before sitting up shakily with Haru's help.

"S-sorry..." Yuki was internally relieved his voice had gotten clearer now, "For worrying you."

Hatsuharu brushed the apology off, "Not your fault, don't worry about it. I should've known you were dehydrated."

Kyo had already confirmed the route with a map present at the store and so after regaining their bearings, the trio started moving again.

oooooooooooooo

The onslaught of memories was sickeningly sweet and yet each remembrance stabbed his blackened heart, breaking it once more shard by shard. Faces and voices that had been buried deep within so long ago and sealed with the promise of death were resurfacing again.

"Enough!" Akito's voice rang with finality and Tohru quickly took a step back, already trapped between the corner and the counter top.

"You... Tohru Honda... you're just a pathetic girl! Disgustingly naive and oblivious! You don't know a thing about me or what I feel! You know nothing! You are nothing! And now even if you beg me for forgiveness, I will make you pay! You'll be sorry you ever crossed my path! You hear me?!" His deranged stupor approached her threateningly as he pulled the knife out.

Tohru stood still as a statue, not blinking, not moving an inch, her wide, chocolate eyes fixed on the glinting blade raised above her head. Was this the end? Was she ready to leave everyone behind? Was she prepared to meet her mother at last? Would dying hurt? But then, what about Yuki and Kyo and the others? Would they be okay? There were still so many things she had wanted to do! She could not stop for death... but it had kindly stopped for her. Her mother had been right all along. Kindness could come in all shapes and sizes, no matter how beautifully or how hideously it was portrayed.

Her eyes closed on their own accord. If this was what it took to bring the person looming over her some sense of solace, so be it. Even if it were at the expense of her own life, she would strive to bring peace and happiness to those around her. And Akito was one of those people. Her views about him had changed the moment she learned that he had taken Yuki in that fateful night when he was a helpless infant and spared his life.

"AKITO!"

The brunette's eyes snapped open at the somewhat hoarse but loud exclamation. Her gaze darted towards the unlocked door where two figures stood, one of them leaning against the other but his amethyst glare fixated on the man standing in between Tohru and them was unmistaken.

"Yuki..." Tohru could feel the familiar sting of tears in her brown eyes as she gasped, "You're alive!"

To say that the said teen was alive was a rather vague perception of his current state. His ashen face was tainted with blue-black bruises and his white long sleeved shirt and dark-wash jeans were stained red in various places. Pain spilled from every pore of his body, draining the very essence of life from his being but it did nothing to extinguish the fierce spark of anger and hatred burning in those eyes.

"Back off, Akito!" Yuki pulled away from Hatsaharu and staggered forward, fists clenched and posture rigid. He could see Tohru frozen in the corner behind the black-clad tormentor and quickly analyzed the situation. He knew he was in no shape to fight, let alone defend the girl but there was no way he was going to let the man lay a single finger on her. It was then that the teen became acutely aware of the silvery dagger clutched in the man's hand and poised to slash through.

"You!", Akito snarled at the youth "You should've been dead by now!"

"If you think killing me is that easy, you're mistaken."

Akito's venomous laughter rang with malice, "Is that so? In that case, let me rectify my mistake now!"

And with that, the porcelain hand gripping the glinting blade rose before coming down with a doomed finality.

Tohru couldn't prevent the horrified scream that escaped her quivering lips as Yuki leapt in front of her, grabbing Akito's wrist in a vice grip and using his other hand to push her out of the harm's way with all his might.

The brunette staggered forward before she was pulled aside by Hatsaharu who quickly ushered her a safe distance away from the brawl.

"Are you alright, Tohru?" He looked over at her shaken form worriedly.

"I'm fine." Her voice lost it's pitch as she clung to the dual haired teen's arm desperately, "Please help Yuki! He needs you!"

With a nod of affirmation, Hatsaharu pried her off gently and rushed to aid his friend as Tohru made her way towards the door, her mind skimming through all active possibilities of help and eventually coming up with only one solution which involved a certain author.

Back in the somewhat cramped kitchen, Yuki and Akito were locked in a battle of skillful tactics, one intending to kill and the other aiming to survive. Harsh blows were dealt, some missing their mark but some of the more effective ones hitting their target with brutal force. And it was after one such kick that Yuki received to his torso that Akito managed to plunge his blade forward, thrusting it into the teen's shoulder as a hoarse scream tore it's way out of his chapped lips.

"Yuki!" Hatsaharu yelled as he rammed into the dark haired man, successfully slamming him into the counter and delivered a solid punch to his jaw before he was thrown aside by a hard strike to the gut.

In a flash, Akito whipped up a large knife from the countertop behind him and pointed it at the two teens, one incapacitated and the other winded out of breath.

"Enough!" He glared at the roughly panting youth in front of him, "I'm going to put you out of your misery right here, right now! Your mother's gonna be so happy to meet you in hell!" He threw his head back, laughing maniacally.

His statement was cut short as an orange blur drove him away from the silver haired teen and knocked him to the floor, trapping his arms behind his back.

Kyo glared at the man heatedly, "I don't think so! I still have a score to settle with him and you're getting in my way!"

"Why you…" Akito writhed beneath him before all of a sudden, he bucked and effectively upturned the teen's balance, sending him crashing down.

 _Right above the pointed blade of the knife_.

As though struck by a bolt of lightening, Yuki moved from his place, all his agility directed towards his rival's potential death. In a trance, his pale hand gripped the obsidian hilt of the dagger before pulling it out swiftly.

Kyo gasped at the burning pain lancing through his abdomen as a crimson spot blossomed on his blue T-shirt, quickly and steadily expanding in size.

At the exact same moment, Hatsaharu pounced at the black clad man and pushed him back in blind rage.

 _Straight at Yuki._

The injured teen stumbled as the blade in his hand was buried deep in the ravenette's back who sputtered incoherently for a second, dumbfounded before collapsing in an unmoving heap at the youth's feet.

"A-Akito…?" Amethyst eyes widened as Yuki realized what had transpired. He hadn't intended to deal such a fatal blow. All he had wanted was to protect the people he cared about. Shaking his head, he fell on his knees beside the dark haired man in shock. A pale hand reached out to touch the cold, white one and he did not hesitate in grabbing it tightly.

The quietly ticking clock was surely malfunctioning because an eternity had passed during that solemn hour.

"Yuki…" Someone had gripped his shoulders firmly, "Yuki, come on. You have to let go."

He dimly realized that the woeful voice belonged to Hatsaharu but he was too numb to react. He couldn't understand the words passing through the dual haired teen's lips, nor could he respond. He couldn't even feel Haru gently easing his stony grip on the lifeless hand in order to move and cover the body with his own jacket. He was suspended in an emptiness that seemed to consume him whole.

"Yuki, can you hear me? Yuki? Please… look at me." Hatsaharu leaned the unresponsive teen against the wall as Yuki stared at the dead ravenette with an unblinking, forlorn gaze. He was beyond grief-stricken, no set of words could express and describe what he was feeling at the moment. Distressed, Crestfallen, Melancholic, Despondent, Desolate, Mournful, but above all…

Utterly and Inconsolably heartbroken.

Hatsaharu had gotten up to get him a glass of water, but he simply couldn't comprehend why he was being forced to drink it as it was pressed against his slightly parted lips again and again with gentle pressure.

"Hey you! Get a grip!"

Amethyst gaze snapped towards the orange haired teen who was moving rather sluggishly, one hand pressed against his side to staunch the blood flowing freely from the -thankfully not too deep- stab wound as he gingerly made his way over to the two, avoiding looking at the lifeless shell of the person he had once feared and loathed.

Panting, the cat boy sagged against the counter a few steps away from his friends and glared at his rival, "It's over, damn it! He's gone! Accept it already!"

"Kyo…" Hatsaharu intoned with a warning glance.

"No! He needs to hear it." Kyo rounded up on the silver haired teen, "He was gonna kill Tohru, you hear me, you damn rat?! He was about to kill her and you saved her! So don't go around feeling sorry for yourself and losing your mind over it because you did the right thing! And you didn't do it on purpose either, he had it coming…"

His firm voice echoed with clarity but faded as a dizzy spell hit him, resulting from all the blood loss.

"Speaking of Tohru… where is she?" Hatsaharu mumbled as he got up to call Hatori and find the first aid box. He paused when he heard a small whimper and turned around just in time to hold Yuki as he rocked forward, sobbing over his tormentor brokenly.

Kyo flinched at the open display of emotion before sighing as he turned his face away after risking a glance at the head of the family and finally succumbing to the darkness inviting him in.

Hatsaharu sat with his grieving brother, occasionally whispering words of comfort in a futile attempt to sooth him but allowing him to let the onslaught of painful sentiments and memories out of his system through the crystalline tears of sorrow. It was only natural, after all. To live under someone's shadow for so long, someone playing a vital role in shaping up his life and then all of a sudden, having that person be ripped out of his book of life and the new found sense of freedom could be very overwhelming.

That was exactly how Tohru and Hatori, followed by Shigure, found them a few minutes later, Kyo passed out, Hatsaharu exhausted and Yuki on the brink of unconsciousness.

And the white jacket covering the lifeless body of the head of the Sohma family.

oooooooooooooo

 _Time Skip: 2 Weeks._ _"Here lies Akito Sohma, the ethereal monarch of the Sohma family whose kindness was misunderstood."_

A gust of wind swept across the peach-pink cherry blossom tree towering over a certain grave before lazily breezing through long brown hair of the girl standing in front of the tombstone somberly.

"You will be remembered, Akito. Not because of your terrifying aura but your grace and your beauty… and your kindness." Warm, chocolate eyes blinked back the tears, "You will be missed for your love and compassion. I hope you rest in peace and harmony now."

Silent footsteps approached her to join the monologue and she glanced up to meet slightly bloodshot amethyst eyes, "Yuki…"

"Miss Honda…" The teen's voice was equally quiet, not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere of solace stretched over the graveyard as he leaned forward and closed his eyes, lips pressed in a thin line to prevent his heart from betraying the barrage of emotions, a bandaged hand holding a bouquet of Bleeding Hearts.

In front of them, were two graves, one belonging to Kyoko Honda and the other, rather fresh one containing Akito Sohma until the end of time.

A while later, more sounds began to accompany them as the members of the Sohma family gathered around, along with Arisa and Saki, Tohru's best friends. A few words were exchanged before finally, the sweet brunette stepped forward to cut the cake of her 18th birthday.

As greetings were chorused and presents delivered, Tohru couldn't help but smile at the ceremony. She could see Yuki and Kyo arguing, Hatsaharu attempting to put some of the icing on Rin's nose, Kisa and Hiro sharing a slice of cake, Momiji, Kagura, Arisa and Saki conversing and Shigure, Ayame and Hatori watching them all in amusement.

And Tohru could still hear her mother's voice, "Kindness can come in all shapes and sizes" as she pictured Akito with them, a stray petal of the blossoms caressing her cheek at the thought, almost as if her wish had been granted, if only for a fleeting moment.

For she was the riceball that belonged no where else but only in _that_ fruits basket. _Her fruits basket_.

 ** _THE END._** ** _A/N:_** ** _Yo! It's been a really, really long time since I temporarily retired from the fanfiction universe. I've been writing this one shot for about four years actually. Life is a combination of writer's block plus domestic duties so I may or may not be able to write something else for a while. I'm thankful to all my reviewers, fans and followers here who are the best source of motivation. So keep surviving and keep supporting!_** ** _Hope out,_** ** _Until next story._**


End file.
